


Like Our Father Loved Our Mother

by DoctNeptune95



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Incest, M/M, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctNeptune95/pseuds/DoctNeptune95
Summary: Short drabble of an idea that came and went. Circa 2018.
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba/Kaiba Seto, Tabloidshipping - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Like Our Father Loved Our Mother

Their parents died before either of them could really remember what they were like. Seto remembered that their mother had the same eyes Mokuba did, and Mokuba remembered nothing.

Seto ran his fingers through Mokuba’s soft black locks, enjoying the way that the moonlight made it shine. It reminded him of the most expensive silk; it was delicate, a luxury to him. He vaguely remembered that his mother had hair like this, but he was sure Mokuba’s was better.

A gloved hand covered his and he snapped out of his trance enough to meet the eyes of his younger brother. Mokuba was dressed to the nines, wearing drop earrings decorated with champagne diamonds and lipstick the colour of a deep red wine.

“You’re quiet.” Mokuba said, though he kept his own voice hushed. 

“Mm.” Seto hummed in reply as he shifted their hands, lacing their fingers together. “I was just enjoying this.” His tone was seductively smug and it made Mokuba smile.

“Yeah Seto…” Mokuba’s eyes were filled with admiration, with love. “Today was nice. I never-- I never thought it would be like this.” It came out like a confession and he almost seemed embarrassed after it escaped his lips. He averted his eyes as his face tinted red.

Seto frowned for a moment, feeling confused. “What do you mean.” It was less like a question and more like a demand.

“Sorry! Forget it, it’s nothing.” Mokuba sensed that he was ruining the mood and backpedaled, shifting away from his brother. 

“Mokuba.” Seto’s voice was flat as he gripped his brother’s gloved hand tighter than before, keeping him from escaping into the night. 

Mokuba didn’t respond, he just looked up with a nervous expression. His eyes were wide and vulnerable. Seto took a moment to stare back into those eyes. Somehow, he felt that if he looked hard enough, he could solidify Mokuba’s soul. 

As the minutes ticked by in silence Mokuba eased into it more and more, eventually leaning forward and burying his face in Seto’s chest. His free hand held onto Seto’s shirt like a lifeline.

“I never thought… we could be together. I never thought we’d be able to go out in public. I never thought-- I never thought you would love me this much.” Mokuba was tearing up now, his voice pinched as he struggled to keep them from spilling.

Seto considered replying, but he simply rubbed Mokuba’s back. Somewhere deep down, he understood exactly why Mokuba was about to cry. He just wasn’t the kind of person to cry over this.

“Do you think… us being together…” Mokuba struggled to get the words out as he lost the battle with his tears. Surely the mascara would run, but he couldn’t worry about it now. If he stained Seto’s shirt, it was just as well. 

“What about it?” Seto replied defensively, expecting this to be some kind of self-doubt.

“Do you think us being together is anything like our parents being together?” Mokuba sniffled and peered up at him. Seto looked so wonderful to him, so unreal. He was like a god among men, unflinching and stable. 

Seto looked down at him and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, a small sign of affection. 

“Our parent’s love created both of us. Look at us, Mokuba. We have it all. Good looks, money, and dueling skills that’d put anyone to shame. Clearly they had the right idea.” Seto laughed dryly. 

“Do you love me like our father loved our mother?” Something in Mokuba wanted his brother to say it. He suddenly felt like his life depended on it.

Seto wasted no time and took Mokuba’s face into his hands. He leaned down and whispered into Mokuba’s ear “I love you like our Father loved our Mother.” 

The conviction in which Seto said it made Mokuba’s heart flutter. He pulled his brother into a rough kiss, the urge to bring them closer descending onto him like a sickness. Seto returned the kiss with passion. One of his arms wrapped around Mokuba, keeping him close.

“I love you!” Mokuba cried out. Seto bit his lip in response, forcing Mokuba to open his mouth. Lipstick was smearing but neither of them cared. The kiss was deep, passionate, and complete. They would never need anything else but each other.


End file.
